Fatal Mother
by Malethwen
Summary: When Aragorn finds out about his pregnant wife, he never wants to leave her side. But as a battle arises Aragorn is asked to fight, but leaving his pregnant wife alone was a bad idea.
1. Default Chapter

As Arwen awoke after a long lie down, she began to notice a slender lump was beginning to show on her belly, she knew that soon she would have to tell Aragorn but she did not want him to worry. She knew that soon enough he would notice; besides he was already getting apprehensive of Arwen. Just then the door began to open and in walked Aragorn with a look of suspicion upon his face. "Do you feel better," he said in a soft yet concerning voice. "Yes I am fine." She tried to appear convincing but the idea of him not knowing about his own child seemed to betray her thoughts. "I will join you in the garden, in a few minutes Estel." Replied Arwen trying to change the subject. "Ok, but try not to be to long." And with that he strode away and gently closed the door behind him.  
  
She carefully rose from the bed and lent upon the table. She stroked her stomach and said to herself "I must tell him today, I must tell him today." She had been saying these thoughts everyday, but she just could not find the words to tell him. She knew that if she told him he would fuss over her and make her feel like an invalid. She did not want that.  
  
Arwen made her way to the door cautiously holding her stomach. She grabbed onto the handle and slowly opened the door. She gently closed it behind her and made her way to the garden. She walked down the hall and as she got closer to where Aragorn was sitting she began to feel nauseas. She did not know whether it was the child she was bearing or the thought of bearing a child to which her husband did not know. But either one she knew she could not bring herself to tell him.  
  
She bravely walked into the garden and saw her Aragorn sitting in a red- coated chair. He seemed to have a very worried look upon his face. He saw Arwen and he jumped up from his chair and rushed over to her. He lightly wrapped his arm around her and held her close. She felt so safe with him and she knew he would soon notice. She had to tell him about his child. As she began to open her mouth to tell him, he softly stroked her lips shut and tenderly kissed her on the cheek. "I will go and make you some lunch." And before Arwen could answer he had stridden away.  
  
As they sat around the table, which had a beautiful black and gold clothe, draped over, the silence was then broken as Faramir and Lady Eowyn walked in arm in arm. "Good afternoon." Aragorn and Arwen said together. Aragorn rose from his seat and took Faramir into the garden, to talk. He left Arwen and Eowyn together in the dining room.  
  
Arwen sat at the table, and did not stir whilst she was listening to Eowyn. She silently watched Aragorn and Faramir chatting away in the garden. "Arwen, Arwen." Eowyn said thus she noticed that Arwen was not really listening. "Oh sorry Eowyn, I was just thinking." Replied Arwen quickly. " Are you all right Arwen, you seem very tense." whispered Eowyn in a concerning voice. "Yes, yes I am fine honestly." Arwen replied trying to cover up the fact that she was not all right. She could not keep the feelings inside her any longer she had to tell someone. She knew it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou everyone for all your reviews!!!!!  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Big big hug to Valia-elf – thanks for reviewing...  
  
As Arwen stirred uncomfortably, Eowyn could see something was wrong. See could see in Arwen's face that something or someone was bothering her, but she also knew that Arwen was not someone to fuss over something. "Please tell me what is wrong I can see you are not all right, don't try and tell me that you are because you are not." Eowyn said in a firm yet reassuring voice. As Arwen slumped back and stroked her stomach Eowyn began to get an inkling in what she meant. "What are you pregnant?" Eowyn said quite astonished at the fact. "Yes, but keep it quiet, I do not want anyone to know just yet." Whispered Arwen. "I see but how come Aragorn did not tell us when we arrived." "Aragorn does not know yet, and I want to keep it that way for a while. I know that he should know after all it is his child that I am bearing, and the thought of him not knowing is untruthful. I just cannot bring my self to tell him, I know he will be overjoyed by the fact, but he will be fussing over me all the time. I do not want that Eowyn. You must understand, I need someone to understand, because I do not comprehend it my self." "Yes I understand, but you must tell him Arwen. He will notice soon anyway. You cannot go on like this, soon enough you will have to tell him because you will need his help. You must realise you can't hide it from him."  
  
The room fell deadly silent as Aragorn and Faramir walked in. "Is everything ok in here." Aragorn said assertively. Arwen and Eowyn exchanged uneasy glances. "Yes, Yes my dear, everything is fine." Replied Arwen hoping he would not notice; the look Eowyn was giving her from across the table. "It is time we must be going Eowyn." Sid Faramir. "Why so soon, I had hoped we would have stayed longer." Replied Eowyn quite irritably. She did not want to leave Arwen without talking to her further, but she could not let on to Faramir that, that was what she had wanted to do.  
  
Without much protest Arwen watched Faramir and Eowyn leave the room. She rose to her feet to see them off. Aragorn and Arwen steadily walked up to the end of the entrance hand in hand. As Faramir and Eowyn mounted their horses, Arwen could see that Eowyn wanted her to tell him. Eowyn glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Aragorn and Arwen hand in hand. She wondered why it would be such a problem to tell him about his own child. A child that she knows he would love to bear with Arwen. They then rode off leaving a trail of dust in their path.  
  
As they walked back up the entrance Arwen felt rather ill, and wanted to go for a lie down. "Estel is it ok if I go and have another lie down, I feel quite ill." Said Arwen reassuring Aragorn that she would be ok. "Why yes of course you can, I am rather worried about you. I will call the doctor to come and check you out." Replied Aragorn perturbed by the whole subject. "No, No, No I don't want any doctors. I am fine honestly." Said Arwen firmly "Ok, whatever you wish dear, thus I will be checking on you very often." Aragorn replied rather put out by the fact that Arwen did not want a doctor to see her.  
  
As they parted Arwen walked slowly up the stairs and Aragorn trailed off towards the garden. Aragorn was beginning to get very suspicious of Arwen. He was thinking of anything it could be to make her ill, but he just could not work it out. He then thought to himself, and momentarily smiled. "She could be, She could be...." He repeated to himself quietly. "She really could be...." 


	3. chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing everyone  
  
Sorry if you found it difficult to read. I hope this chapter is a lot better for you.  
  
Thanks for the advice.  
  
Not sure about the Elvish spelling of "I am sorry." So if it is wrong just ignore. Thanks  
  
Arwen lay quietly on the bed, with thoughts spiralling around her head. She tried desperately to think of ways she could tell him, but any way she thought she could tell him, seemed a bad idea. As she felt better she began to make her way to the door, determined to tell Aragorn of his child. As she walked to the dining area, the whole thought of telling him seemed to make her feel dishonest. She gently poured herself a drink of water and slowly began gulping it down. She knew that she was trying to prevent telling him at all, and trying to draw out the whole affair. She placed down the glass and made her way out of the room, toward the garden where she last saw Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn saw Arwen approaching. He felt awkward about the subject, as he did not even know if it was true. As she walked toward him, he glanced down at her stomach. Arwen noticed the look in his eye, and where he was looking. "Does he know?" she thought to herself, questioning her own knowledge. She gradually moved he hand down and tenderly rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Is it true, my dear."Aragorn said understandingly as Arwen approached.  
  
"Is what true." Replied Arwen, hoping that he already knew thus saving her the prospect the tell him.  
  
"Are we? Are we? Having a child." Aragorn stuttered suddenly  
  
"Yes, I am now bearing our child." Whispered Arwen  
  
"That is brilliant, why do you seem so passive about the subject? Why did you not tell me earlier? How long have you known?" said Aragorn shocked yet happy about the issue  
  
"I did not want you to worry about me, I am fine you know. It is not that I did not want to tell you; it is just that you have more important things to manage at the moment. I know I should have told you sooner, but you must understand I do not want you to fuss over me. I have only actually known for a few days, but I had the inkling about a week or so ago. Anim Hireathea Estel."  
  
"It is ok, I was just very worried about you, especially when you said you did not want a doctor."  
  
Aragorn walked over to Arwen and grabbed her hand. He gently stroked her stomach. He then pulled her close and hugged her. Arwen was happy that he knew and hugged him back. He held her tight, never wanting to let her go. Arwen delicately pulled away from Aragorn's grip and gave him a comforting look. He pulled her back, and gently kissed her on the forehead. She could see the anxious look in his eye and softly brushed her lips against his.  
  
"Everything will be ok," Arwen said quietly  
  
Just then the maid came rushing into the garden, with a tense look in her eye. "I need to speak to you Aragorn, you have news." 


	4. chapter 4

Thank you everyone for reviewing my story. Sorry the chapters are not very long but I thought they told you everything you needed to know.

I hope this chapter explains my little cliffhanger ending on my last chapter.

Please r&r thank you

As they both stood there, surprised at what new could be so important that the maid could not wait.

"I need to talk to you King Aragorn." The maid hurriedly said again."

"What is it that could be so important? I would really like some time alone with my wife." Replied Aragorn rather disconcerted

"An urgent message has been sent to you from Hobbiton." Said the maid

"It is so urgent that I must attend to it now. Can you not receive the message and tell me later." Aragorn said getting more agitated

"I am afraid you must attend to it now. It is very important." Replied the maid getting rather annoyed by the fact that Aragorn just was not listening.

"Ok, ok is it all right if I go my dear." He said turning to Arwen.

"Yes of course it is. The news seems very important. I will wait here for you do not worry, I will be fine." Replied Arwen softly

"Are you sure, I must take care of you now, as you are bearing our child." Whispered Aragorn.

With that he gently rubbed her stomach and slowly walked away. Arwen watched him return to the house, and began to slowly sit down. She was very happy that he knew about their child, but she did not want him to fuss over her, which she has told him many times before.

As Aragorn followed the maid through the hall and then the library, he noticed the messenger in the distance. He was on a horse waiting at the entrance. He seemed rather nervous and Aragorn could sense something was wrong.

"I am sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused at this hour, but I bring a very important message for you. It has been sent from one of the rangers, who are watching over Hobbiton. They have encounted an attack, and they need your help. There are not enough rangers to hold back the defences and keep the enemy at bay. They have called upon you, to see if you could fight for them in this battle. At the moment not many rangers or hobbits have been killed. They really do need you to fight for them. I have sent word to Mirkwood also, and they are assembling an army ready for war, and will reach Hobbiton in about two days." Said the messenger

"I cannot leave now. My wife is bearing my child. I cannot leave her alone, she needs to be cared and looked after. It will not be long until she gives birth. I will not leave her alone. I am sorry I cannot go." Aragorn replied obstinately

"Please they need to, they can not keep the defences alone. They need you else Hobbiton will be over run. I know it is a hard choice but your child will be in safe hands, the battle will not last long. You should be back home in about three to four months. Your friends are in Hobbiton, you cannot leave them to die." Said the messenger rather heatedly that Aragorn said no.

"I do not know. I cannot decide now. I must talk to my dear wife, and what will happen if I leave. I cannot promise you I will be there. I will send a messenger to Hobbiton in three days. He will explain you whether I will be arriving at battle or not." Replied Aragorn

The messenger then rode away, leaving a trail of dust scattering Aragorn's face. Aragorn did not know what to do. He could not leave his pregnant wife here alone, even though the maids and nurses would look after her. He could not bring himself to do it. He also could not stay here and leave all the rangers and hobbits to die. He walked very slowly back into the house. Thoughts whirled around his head. He pulled out a chair in the dining area, and sat down. He put his head in his hands. He so badly wanted to cry, but he could not let Arwen see him like this, she had enough to cope with.

He sat there and did not stir. He then released a tear from his watered eye. It trickled down his face and over the palm of his hand. What do I do? What do I do? He kept saying in his head over and over again.

Just then he heard footsteps, those of which sounded like Arwen. He picked his head up and wiped away another tear that was beginning to form in his eyes. Arwen gradually walked in and could feel something was wrong. Even though Aragorn tried to cover up the fact that he had been crying, Arwen knew he had.

"What is wrong Estel? What happened? What did the messenger say? Arwen said softly.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about. It is ok." Aragorn replied quietly

"I know something is wrong I can feel it. I know you have been crying Estel. What is it? Tell me, please. I do not like the see you like this." Whispered Arwen

"Oh just ignore me, I am, just being silly. It is nothing honestly. You need your rest; you have enough to cope with. It is not your concern it is mine. I must deal with it my self." Aragorn replied trying to cover up his thoughts.

"No I am not leaving you like this. I know it probably is your concern, but I want to know. I can help you. Please tell me." Arwen said sensitively

"Ok. I have been called to fight in Hobbiton. They have encounted an attack and need my help in battle. The rangers cannot hold the enemy back. My friends will die if I do not go to fight, but I will not leave you here alone."Aragorn said as he looked into Arwen's reassuring eyes. What shall I do, my mind is in circles?


	5. chapter 5

Thank you everyone for reviewing

Draco's daughter – thank you for your review. Yes I do like the odd cliffhanger you know to try and keep people reading. Thanks.

Cerridwen-Evereven – Thank you for your review. Hope you like this chappie. Oh and by the way you are a great writer, I luv your stories they are brilliant. Thanks.

Valia-elf – thanks for your review, in the neighbourhood lol. Luv your story it is brilliant.

The True Evenstar – Thanks for the criticism I will keep it in mind. I don't want to be flamed just yet, I have only just started. Sorry if it is rubbish. Thanks

Aragorn sat at the table with his head wrapped tightly between his hands. He tried to keep away the tears that oozed from his eyes. Arwen bent down and put her hand on his face. She lightly pulled his head away from his hands and gave him a comforting look. He tried to give her a reassuring smile back, but instead he plunged his head toward the table, away from her hand. He brushed away the tears that once again were covering his face. He did not want Arwen to see him like this.

"Everything will be all right." Came a soothing voice from behind where he sat

He knew that voice, and he knew she was generally right in what ever she said, but he just could not bring him self to believe that this time everything would be all right. He could sense something was going to happen. How could they make him choose between his own wife and his child or his beloved friends?

He turned around to see Arwen standing there. "Arwen, I can sense if I leave you I will regret it forever, but if I do not I will also regret leaving my friends alone to die."

"Estel, you do not have to stay with me. I can look after my self and our dearly loved child. I will make sure the nurse comes round to see me everyday. Please go. I cannot stand to see you like this." Whispered Arwen

"I cannot leave you, something is telling me you are not going to be all right."

"You cannot stay here Estel. You cannot leave your friends in a time of battle. You must go to them and help them. They can't do it on their own. I really want you to go, I will be fine. Many people are going to be here to help me."

"I want to go an help them, as they have helped me many of times. I will not leave them to die in battle. They have fought many battles to save my kinsmen and me. But I really do not wish to leave you. I know you will be in capable hands but I do not feel safe separating us at this time. I do not want to miss my child being born."

With that Aragorn stood up and walked out of the dining area. Arwen followed closely behind. The hall was silent as they both walked toward the bedroom. The atmosphere seemed somewhat tense, and nobody could bear a word on their lips.

As Aragorn strode up the stairs, he left Arwen behind, who struggled to keep up. When she eventually reached the top she could not see Aragorn anywhere. She went into the bedroom, but he was not there. She was now beginning to get worried. She had not seemed him like this in a long time and the thought of it scared her.

"Aragorn. Aragorn." Arwen called out from the top of the stairs

Aragorn heard his name being faintly shouted. He rushed over to where the noise was coming from and found Arwen. He had a rather anxious expression upon his face.

"What is it Arwen." Replied a deep voice. Which straight away she knew was Aragorn.

"Where did you go? I was getting worried about you." Arwen said sensitively

"I went down the back stairs and went to sit in the garden. I wanted to be alone for some time. I am sorry but I need to sort my head out and try and think straight."

"Ok well I was just getting rather worried about you. I have not seen you this upset in a long time. Well you go to the garden and I will be in our bedroom ok. Come up when you are ready."

Aragorn gently lent over and kissed her on the lips, and then walked down the back stairs, out of Arwen's sight.


	6. chapter 6

The True Evenstar – thanks for your review, you are a great writer and I luv all your stories, aint sure whether I have reviewed them though. Been busy reading all this fan fiction. Hope you like this chap!!

Valia-elf – Thanks for your review darlin. Please update your story soon I can't wait. And remember I aint a goose.

Dracos Daughter – Thanks for your review again. I have read your lotr story and it is becoming to become good. Update soon.

Cerridwen-Evereven - Thanks for the nice review I feel privileged, to get a good review from you. Your stories are great please please upd8 soon.

As Arwen watched Aragorn slip away, she leisurely made her way to the bedroom. She opened the door and walked inside, she saw the covers draped over the edge of the bed. She swiftly picked up the red velvet cover and threw back onto the bed. Just at that moment in walked the maid.

"Oh I am sorry ma'am I did not realise you were in here. I have just come to make the bed and tidy your room." Said the maid rather shocked

"Well never mind, you can make it later. I wish to have a lie down. Could you leave to the garden and check upon my husband." Replied a concerned Arwen

"Yes sure if that is what you wish."

The maid hurriedly walked out of the room and headed for the garden. As she made her way closer she could hear Aragorn. She peered round the corner to find him kneeling upon the floor. She could see he was praying and many tears had dried upon his face in the heat of the sun.

"Aragorn, your wife awaits you in the bedroom. She seems very concerned. Is everything all right between you." Said the maid hesitantly

"Yes I just desire to be alone, she knows that. I will go to her soon." Aragorn said tearfully

The maid then hastily walked away, leaving Aragorn to his wish.

A few minutes later Aragorn rubbed away his dried tears and rushed up the back stairs. He went to the room and softly opened the door. He could see Arwen was fast asleep and kindly tiptoed over and covered up her arms. Aragorn then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Aragorn made his way to the next bedroom as to leave Arwen to rest.

A couple of days had passed by. The subject of the battle never arose. Aragorn wanted to steer away from the subject as much as possible. Arwen could see what he was doing and did not want to occur the subject, as she knew how he felt about it.

They had just finished lunch and Aragorn and Arwen both went for a walk in the woods together. The atmosphere felt uncomfortable and neither of them spoke a word. They just gradually walked down the quiet wooded path, until they came to the bench. Aragorn sat down and glanced at Arwen.

They both knew what they wanted to say, but neither of them could say it. They lovingly looked into each other's eyes and words could not describe how they felt about each other.

Arwen then took her eyes away from his glance and stood up.

"Stay here Estel. I am just heading back to the house for a drink. I will only be a moment." Whispered Arwen

"Are you going to be all right on your own? It is rather a long way for someone in your condition." Aragorn replied worriedly

Arwen did not answer. She threw him an irritating yet heartening look, and then walked away down the path.

When she reached the house, she could see someone at the entrance. There was a man upon a horse and he looked like he had another horse with him. Arwen rapidly made her way to the entrance to find the maid talking to him.

"Lady Arwen. This is the messenger that visited a few days ago. He wishes to speak to Aragorn."

"Well he is in the woods. Could I give him a message." Replied Arwen

"No I am sorry. I am here on the concern of war." Piped up the messenger

"OK but why do you have a spare horse that no one is riding. Do you expect him to come back with you to Hobbiton? Now."


	7. chapter 7

Valia-elf – Thanks for the review yet again babe. I am a civilised person of the community not a goose ok. Lol.

Cerridwen-Evereven – Thanks for the review. Yeah I do like a good ending, trying to keep people wondering what will happen. Helps them so they will keep reading. Thanks for the updates on your story

Draco's daughter – Thanks for the review, yeah pls update your story soon. I will promise you a review.

The True Evenstar – Thanks for reviewing glad you like the cute chap. Hope you like this one just as much

Arwen stood at the entrance with a rather shocked look across her face. She could not believe that the messenger wanted Aragorn to go back with him.

"Why must he go now? Can it not wait some few more days longer?" pleaded Arwen

"No if Aragorn does not leave with me now then all his friends will be dead." Replied the messenger heatedly

"I will go and retrieve him for the woods." Arwen said as she turned to walk away

Arwen progressively made here way to where Aragorn was sitting. She did not want him to leave her so soon. She had not spent enough time with him. If he went he would miss the birth of his treasured child.

Aragorn was sitting on the bench with his head bowed and his eyes fixed upon the ground. He heard the light footsteps that gracefully glided over the grassy path. He lifted his head and instantly knew something had happened. He looked deep into to Arwen's eyes and could experience the unhappiness she was feeling. Aragorn stood up and walked over to where Arwen had stopped.

"Oh Aragorn." Arwen blurted out as tears streamed down her face

"You cannot leave me now. Not already. Why so soon." Arwen stuttered between breaths

"What is wrong Arwen? I am going nowhere for the time being." Aragorn replied softly

Aragorn tenderly wiped away the tears from Arwen's eyes. He pulled her closer to him and steadily wrapped his hands around her, holding his grip tightly across her back. He then gently lifted one hand and stroked her head. He ran his fingers through her soft, shiny curly hair as she quietly wept on his shoulder.

Aragorn left the tight grip and pulled away from Arwen. He grabbed her hand and guided it toward her face. He held Arwen's hand to her face, and flicked away the tears that were still protruding from her watering eye.

"Why do you weep Arwen?" Aragorn softly whispered

"The messenger has arrived to take you Hobbiton. He is waiting for you at the entrance now. You must go." Arwen tearfully replied

"I do not have to leave you, if that is what you wish. I do not have to go to Hobbiton. I can stay here with you and our child."

"No. You cannot stay here. I want you stay more than anything in the world. I don't want you to miss the birth of our first child. But your friends will die if you do not leave. I am going to miss you so much, but lives are at stake."

"Yes and one of those lives could be yours. If I am not here when you give birth something may happen."

"Yes my life may be risked. Even if you are going to be here at my birth, if god intended for something to happen then it will. Everything happens for a reason Estel."

Aragorn and Arwen then appeared out of the woods hand in hand.

"He has bought a horse for you Aragorn." Arwen said

"Aragorn I am pleased you have found your sense and have chosen to come with me. The force from Mirkwood arrived in Hobbiton yester night. I did not intend to call so soon, but I was sent unwillingly. They say if you do not leave now then your friends have no chance of survival. Everyday the enemy is gaining more ground in Hobbiton. We need you Aragorn. We need you lead our armies and forces and defend what ground we have left." Said the messenger rashly

"Do you have weapons at Hobbiton or shall I bring my own." Aragorn replied as he looked up to the messenger.

"We have weapons. Good weapons we have saved for you in Hobbiton. You may bring your weapons if you wish but the less weight the horse has to carry the quicker we would arrive."

Aragorn strode over to where the spare horse was standing and mounted it swiftly and accurately. He could not find the words to say goodbye to Arwen. He swallowed hard to try and keep back the tears. The messenger then galloped off up the entrance.

"Goodbye Arwen. I will be back soon." Aragorn turned to the maid and said, "Look after her."

He then rode away and a tear trickled down his face.


	8. chapter 8

Cerridwen-Evereven – Thanks for the review again. Yeah it may cause some probs I hope you like this chap!! Please keep upd8in ur story. Thanks

Valia-elf – Thanks for the review babe. Thanks for upd8in urs it took a while lol. Keep upd8in.

Dracos Daughter – Thanks for the review. Yeah I don't half like my cliffies. Well try and upd8 ur story as soon as poss thanks.

Dark Borg Drone – Thanks for the review. I like ur story think its great pls write more. Hope you like this chap!!

The True Evenstar – Thanks for the review again. . Hope you like this chapter just as much. It's going to be hard to add some fluff now Aragorn has gone.

The name is just a sindarin elvish name ok.

There was an awkward silence as Aragorn rode away on the messenger's horse. Arwen could not bring herself to say a word on what she could not believe had just happened.

Suddenly she felt ill, her heart felt heavy. Her face went pale it seemed that all the blood in her had drained out now Aragorn had left. All the life in her had gone, just as Aragorn had. The maid noticed Arwen looking rather colourless.

"Are you ok ma lady." The maid asked in concern

"Yes I am ok I suppose. Just, just ill. I will go for a lie down." Stuttered Arwen

Arwen took one last longing look deep into the woods where Aragorn had gone and then turned to walk into the house. The maid followed closely behind as to keep to Aragorn's word.

The messenger rode hard through the woods, avoiding the tall trees that lined the path. Aragorn found it hard to keep up which was unusual for him.

"Its about four days ride to Hobbiton King Elessar.You must keep up." A voice shouted from the distance

Aragorn acknowledged this voice but did not answer. His eyes welled up again at the thought of Arwen all alone bearing his child. He swallowed hard to keep back the pain he felt deep inside him.

The sky was beginning to fall and all the light in the woods had faded. They found a grassy spot on where they would stay the night. Aragorn dismounted quietly and tied up the horse's reins.

He walked over the where the messenger was already sleeping and lay down beside him. He could not close his eyes. The feeling of Arwen all alone betrayed his thoughts. He gently let his head slip down onto the dew covered grass, but every time he closed his eyes a vision would awake him, the vision that he did not want to see.

Aragorn could see it was getting late and his eyes began to glaze over. He closed his eyes once more. The vision was back, the vision he had been seeing was haunting him in his dreams. He thrashed about the grassy floor punching the air that floated around him. The tears of pain, hurt and fear were running down his sweat-covered face. This was the vision of why he did not want to leave Arwen.

Aragorn rapidly awoke to relieve himself that it was just a vision. He swept the dry tears across his face and wiped away the sweat. The sun was beginning to rise, he had not got long until they were to set off again.

Aragorn could not bear the pain he felt when he closed his eyes. He could not believe that the vision he was having maybe true.

He arose from where he lay and strode over to his horse.

"What am I to do? Oh what am I to do." Aragorn tearfully whispered into the horse's ear.

"This vision is killing me inside. I cannot bear it if this may be the truth. I must go back to see Arwen." Aragorn said to himself.

"No you cannot go back." A stern voice replied from behind

"What? Did you hear all that."? Aragorn said as he spun around and noticed the messenger.

"Yes and you must not retreat. You cannot leave now. I know it must be hard for you Aragorn to leave your wife. But trust me you are doing the right thing. Now tell me what is this vision. I noticed you sleeping, well not so much sleeping but thrashing around. What is it? I could sense the fear you must have been feeling from where I was lying." The messenger said reassuringly

"I don't want to think of that now. I will tell you later ok."

Aragorn jumped promptly onto the horse's back and rode away, leaving the messenger standing there.

"Wait up." The messenger shouted to Aragorn

"Now who's slow."? Aragorn lightly chuckled to himself

As Aragorn did bring his horse to a stand to await the messenger. He thought that he best tell him about the vision he felt. After all he did have a right to know, as they would be spending another three nights together.

The messenger cantered along side Aragorn and stopped to face him.

"I feel I best tell you then if you really must know." Aragorn piped up

"It is not that I want to interfere in your personal life Aragorn but I just worry. It does not help keeping things to yourself. Oh and the names Thaladirith." The messenger replied

"Thanks Thaladirith."

Aragorn pulled on the right rein and gently squeezed the horse's side. The horse strolled off and the messenger did follow.

Thaladirith gave his horse a kick as to move faster, to keep up with pace of Aragorn's horse. Aragorn then turned to Thaladirith and thought long and hard before speaking.


	9. chapter 9

The True Evenstar – Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chap just as much ï

Valia-elf – Thanks for the review again darling. Sorry I didn't tell you about the vision it was just last minute. This chap aint as gud but there you go. ï

Cerridwen-Evereven – Thanks for the review again. Pls keep upd8in your story. Hope this answers any queries about the vision ï

Dracos daughter – Thanks for the review I will try and review yours I is just very busy ï

ArwenElfstone – Thanks for the review aint heard in you for a while. I hope you like the story and I hope this answers anything about the vision ï

Silence fell through the forest as Thaladirith was awaiting Aragorn's explanation.

Aragorn was looking deep into Thaladirith's eyes. His eyes began to glaze over and he seemed to be looking straight through him in as in a dream.

"Aragorn!" shouted Thaladirith hoping to wake him out of this trance and get an explanation of his weird behaviour.

Aragorn shook his head and his eyes opened wide.

"Sorry Thaladirith I was in deep thought." Aragorn mumbled

"It's ok. So what of this vision you see."

"It is of Arwen. This vision has haunted me even since you came and told me I may have to leave. It hurts me to think of it and explain it to you. You must be patient with me and understand." Aragorn whispered softly

Thaladirith listened carefully to every word Aragorn spoke. He lent forward urging Aragorn to continue.

"I.... I get this vision of Arwen lying on our bed. Her body drained and exhausted. Her face seems somewhat pale and her body limp. Her eyes are slightly open and her mouth is dry. I walk over to her and she tries to speak to me. She opens her mouth but no words prevail, she lets out a quiet cough and gasps for air. Her arm then rises from the bed and she stretches out her finger as to point to the small velvet table next to her. I move my eyes to where she points and see a small child. Its body wrapped tightly in cloth and its eyes shut...

It's my son." Aragorn blurted out with tears streaming down his face.

He collapsed onto the horse's neck, crying in pain.

"Is that all you see." Thaladirith said releasing a small tear but trying to stay together for Aragorn's sake.

Aragorn raised his face, which was buried firmly in the horse's hair, filled with hurt.

"I saw Arwen and my son dead. What do you mean "Is that all you see." It hurts more then you would ever understand. My heart cannot keep beating when it sees this vision. I can't eat. I can't sleep. The pain seers through my body just thinking of her wilted body." Aragorn shouted very abruptly

"I did not mean it like that King Elessar. I know the pain and strain you are under, but you are doing the right thing. Arwen is in safe capable hands. Aragorn listen to me, it is just a vision it may not even be true."

Thaladirith tried to stay strong and put Aragorn back on track, but no one could help him now, he just wanted to be alone.

Aragorn dismounted his horse and ran into the woods.

"Aragorn! Aragorn! Where are you going? Please don't leave now." Thaladirith yelled trying to clam down a very distressed King.

Aragorn heard Thaladirith's plea for him to stay. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. Thaladirith could not stand looking Aragorn in the eye; the pain was too strong. He had never felt anything like this before.

Aragorn slowly bowed his head and wiped away all of his tears. He tried to think straight and rid the vision out of his mind. But it would never go, it was always there every canter stride he would take he saw Arwen's pale face. He didn't want to carry on and go through that again.

He lifted his head high and took a deep breath inwards taking in all of the country air.

"I am sorry I have bought this upon you Aragorn. I am sorry to tear you away from your wife at this vital time. Now you must understand, we need you, and I know this is going to be a difficult journey, but we can do it. Together." Thaladirith said letting out a deep sigh of relief to see that Aragorn had came to his senses.

He took up the reins and held them in a tight grip between his fingers. He swung his right leg over and gave the horse a swift kick onward. The horse leapt into gallop, with stones flying in every direction.

Thaladirith gave his horse a few kicks to try and gain ground on Aragorn. His horse always seemed to be lazier and so Thaladirith had work harder to try and keep up.

The sky soon fell dark and the sun was losing its brightness every second. The woods became shaded and Aragorn pulled up his horse next to a few broken logs, which had fallen off the trees.

He dismounted yet again and sat on a small log, trying to avoid sitting on the fungi, which also grew upon it.

A few minutes later Thaladirith came into Aragorn's view and he waved as so he would slow down. Thaladirith pulled up and quickly dismounted.

"Is it ok if we stay here tonight."? Aragorn said hoping he would agree with his decision.

"Why yes of course Aragorn. I will not sleep until you close your eyes ok. I will not leave you to fight this vision on your own." Thaladirith replied comforting Aragorn.

"I will not sleep." Aragorn said tearfully


	10. chapter 10

Valia-elf – Thanks for the review. Make sure you keep upd8in your story miss limiel.

Cerridwen-Evereven – Thanks for the review again, it is a disturbing vision aint it, hope you liked it anyway. Make sure you keep upd8in your story.

The True Evenstar – Thanks for the review pls keep your upd8s cumin on your story. I will let ya give him a hug if ya want. Lol

Arwenelfstone – Thanks for the review hope you like this chap. I will try and make everything all right.

Ebonybeach – Thanks for the review, hope you like this chap just as much

Kharina – Thanks for the review, hope you like this chappie.

Aragorn laid rest his weary eyes and placed his head upon a fallen branch. It was not as comfortable as his soft silk pillow, that he used to rest his head on, but he realised it was all there was.

He slowly looked across to where Thaladirith was lying and noticed his eyes where still open.

"Aragorn are you ok. Try sleeping my friend, you will feel better for it." Thaladirith said trying to comfort his friend so he could get some rest.

"Ok I will try." Aragorn muttered

He closed his eyes and the pain seared through his body once more. He saw her pale face once more; her beauty was too strong to be taken away by death. He could feel the struggle she was possessing to stay alive. His head jerked forward and he rudely awoke.

"Aragorn." Came a cry from beside him

Thaladirith lifted up his head, helping him to breath. Aragorn gasped for breath before speaking.

"Thank you Mellon Nin." Aragorn whispered

The wood was quiet nothing did stir. The air was fresh and clean and any voice could be heard for miles.

They both lay back down beside each other and listened contentedly.

"Thaladirith. Do you have any family or friends."

Thaladirith bowed his head at the mention of his family. Aragorn could see something was wrong.

"Thaladirith." Aragorn spoke up

"Just leave it Aragorn." Thaladirith snapped

Aragorn could see he had hit a raw nerve of what he spoke of. He left the subject alone and thought he may ask at a later date.

The house seemed quiet when Aragorn was not around. Arwen could not believe how empty she felt when he was gone. Everything and everyone reminded her of him and his rough, torn body.

Arwen was lying in her cold unfilled bed, trying to take her mind of him, when the door slowly opened to reveal the maid, which was standing behind it.

"You must get your rest Lady Arwen, for you and the babies sake."

The maid walked in and wrapped the covers around Arwen. The maid could see a silent tear just drip off her face onto the covers.

"You miss Aragorn don't you." The maid said precariously

"Yes I do. I miss him more then life itself. I want to go and fight with him."

"Lady Arwen you know that, that is not feasible in your condition."

"I don't care. As soon as the sun rises I am going to see him. Even if I don't fight I can help with any injuries. I want to help him and be with him."

A few hours later the sun rose high in the clear blue sky and Arwen awoke early, as she normally did. She hurriedly got dressed and swiftly walked over to the stables where the horses where situated.

She grabbed Asfolath and quickly tacked him up.

"Arwen. Lady Arwen. What are you doing? You cannot ride in your condition. You cannot go. If you go, there is a high risk of death, of you and your child." The maid shouted as she was running to where Arwen was standing.

"I need to see him." Arwen replied

"Don't go Lady Arwen. This is a big mistake. I think Aragorn would rather wait to see his wife and child alive. Rather then see them sooner, dead."

"What do you know of my husband." Arwen quickly mounted her horse and let out a slight whimper in pain.

"Are you ok my lady?" The maid said rather concerned

"I.... I...I...am fine, just a slight pain that's all." Arwen stuttered trying to hide the hurt she felt inside her stomach.

"If you go I cannot say whether you shall return alive Arwen."

Arwen sat up high in the saddle and urged Asfolath to go forward. She squeezed his flank harder as to go faster.

"I have to catch him up Asfolath." Arwen spoke quietly to her horse

"Arwen. Arwen don't do this." The maid shouted in desperation. But it was to late Arwen has already rode away into the woods.


	11. chapter 11

Cerridwen-Evereven – I hope you like this chappie and that it clears up what ya want to know. Thanks for the review and keep upd8in ur story.

Dracos Daughter – Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chap.

The True Evenstar – Thanks for the review glad you liked it In an aggressive way. Lol. Hope you like this chap.

Valia-elf – Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chap as much as the others.

Kharina – Thanks for the review from this chap. Keep upd8in ur story.

Arwenelfstone – Thanks for the review. You make me blush with ur lovely comments, thanks loads. Hope you like this chap.

Arwen rode hard through the woods. Trying to block out the cries she heard from the maid. The twinge in her side was beginning to get worse, but she knew she could not stop else she would never see him.

The pain was becoming worse and every stride Asfolath did take a jerk of pain shot through her body like a knife.

She pulled her horse to a steady walk. Trying to ease the pain. She heard a faint laughter in the distance. She could not believe her ears.

She kicked her horse into a swift canter and began to ride to where the noise was coming from. "Aragorn, Aragorn." She whispered to her self.

The closer she got she still could not make out the voices she heard.

She now could hear their horses' soft hooves beating on the grassy floor. They were getting closer. The excitement in her ears began to ring and she slowed Asfolath down to a walk, so as to surprise him.

She rounded the corner and saw Eowyn and Faramir talking. She could not believe her eyes. Where these who's voices she had been hearing.

"Arwen." A questioning voice spoke

Eowyn could see the disappointment across Arwen's face. She knew something was wrong.

"Arwen whatever is the matter? What are you doing in the woods, alone, in your condition?" Eowyn said rather concerned for her friend's health.

"Yes. Yes I am fine." Arwen replied, trying to hide away the pain she felt inside of her.

"Why are you out here alone, In your condition?" Eowyn repeated once more

"Aragorn has gone Eowyn." She broke down and fell onto the horses' neck. She clutched her stomach and screamed in pain.

"Oh Arwen." Eowyn jumped down off her horse to check Arwen.

"Faramir, take Brego to their house, I will ride with Arwen and follow you."

Faramir grabbed Brego and trotted away towards Aragorn and Arwen's house. He could not believe that Aragorn would leave his wife at such a vital time.

Eowyn jumped aboard Asfolath and picked up Arwen in her arms. She slightly squeezed his sides and he flew into canter. Eowyn eased on the rein as to slow the pace to make it more comfortable for Arwen.

As their house came in to sight she could feel Arwen was going cold. Eowyn picked her up once more and could see, she was having trouble breathing.

"Faramir!!! Faramir!!! Get the nurse. Quick." Eowyn shouted up ahead

Faramir leapt off his horse and handed the stable boy the two horses he had. He raced into the house trying to find the nurse.

"Thank the valar I have found you. It's Arwen she is very ill. She is getting cold and is having trouble breathing." Faramir said hurriedly when he found the nurse

"Ok. Thank you Faramir take me to her." The nurse replied

Faramir rushed down the stairs and out into the entrance, the nurse followed promptly behind.

Eowyn galloped up to the entrance with Arwen drooping over her arms.

"Grab her quickly Faramir."

Eowyn gently lowered Arwen down into Faramir's arms.

"Get her upstairs. Quick." The nurse yelled with a worried look upon her face.

"Is she going to be all rite."? Eowyn asked

"I do not know my lady. I do not know." The nurse replied heatedly.


	12. chapter 12

Voldie on Varsity Track – Thanks for the review. Sorry it took long to update. Thanks a lot

Dark Borg Drone – Thanks for the review. Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks you and hope you enjoy

Kharina – Thanks for the review. Sorry it took long to update. Pls enjoy

Aimz-246 – Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took a while. Hope u enjoy the chappie

Cerridwen Evereven – Thanks fir the review. Sorry it took a while to update. I hope you enjoy the chappie!

The True Evenstar – Thanks for the review yet again. Sorry it took long to update ya can kill me if ya want but do let me finish me chap. Hope u enjoy

Dracos Daughter – Thanks for the review. Sorry it took a while, hope u enjoy.

Faramir hurriedly ran upstairs, trying not to disturb Arwen as much as possible. He turned toward the first door he saw and threw it open. He saw a rather small bed situated in the corner; he knew it was not Aragorn and Arwen's bedroom. But he had no time to choose bedrooms.

He thrust Arwen gently onto the bed and lay her out flat. She was gasping for oxygen as if deprived of it.

A few seconds later, Eowyn arrived into the room. Trying to catch her breath she walked over to Arwen and brushed her hair out of her face.

Arwen opened her eyes gently and looked up at Eowyn, with a gaze of Thank you upon her face.

"Shall I contact Aragorn." Eowyn gently whispered

"No, No he will only worry."Arwen gasped

The nurse walked over to the bed and put a cold, soft cloth upon Arwen's forehead.

"How is she looking? What happened? Faramir asked questioning the nurse with a look of concern.

"I am not sure. She seems better now. I think she just did far too much, too quickly. She cannot be doing that kind of behaviour in her condition."

"Is she getting better?" Faramir replied

"I do not know Lord Faramir. I cannot feel no kicking from the child within. I think we should all leave now. She is stable. Let the lady rest."

They all quietly turned and walked out of the room. The nurse softly latched the door behind her, leaving Arwen to rest.

"Will the baby be ok?" Eowyn asked

"I cannot say Lady Eowyn. I really cannot say. It is not due until about another few weeks."

"Shall we contact Aragorn?" Eowyn asked Turing toward her husband, so as to urge him to volunteer.

"I will go." Faramir replied as he rose from his seat. "He must know about this. I know how much he loves his dear wife."

Faramir briskly strode out of the house and went to fetch his horse from the stables. He grabbed his horse from the stalls and flew on board.

He began to kick his horse into a strong trot before he heard a scream from one of the bedrooms. He turned to see the nurse and Eowyn suddenly rush up the stairs.

"What's happened?" Faramir shouted from aboard his horse

"It's Arwen. Just go quick and fetch Aragorn. We have not much time."

Faramir heard the words fall out of Eowyn's mouth and gave his horse a swift boot across its flank. The horse shot into a gallop and hastily made its way through the woods.


End file.
